Two Years
by Eienias20
Summary: It has been two years since the end of that grand adventure. A welcome, normal day finds Rex at peace with the world of New Elysium.


_12/01/19_

_This is for the 2nd anniversary of the NA release of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (December 1st 2017)_  
_I was unable to pick up the game at launch since I was broke but one paycheck later the special edition was mine and 2 years and 430 hours later the game still remains my all time favorite game ever. I wanted to do a little something for the anniversary of the release...and so here it is._

* * *

On this day, the sun shone brightly on a wide, magnificent hilltop. At the top of which was a single tree. Sitting in the shade looking out over the wide expanse of New Elysium, was the boy who only two years ago, embarked on a journey he could never have imagined.

Taking in a deep breath he placed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree.

"Two years…"

In that time, much has changed. All of it for the better. On days like these, calm and peaceful he found himself thinking of the adventure that brought him here. The people he met. The friends. The family. And the people he lost. The people they all lost.

"Rex."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to see her. The one with whom he'd began and finished the adventure. The Aegis, Pyra.

Exchanging smiles he moved over and pat the spot on the grass right next to him where she easily found her place. Eyes meeting, they shared another pair of wide and innocent smiles. Rex couldn't help but blush even two years later as Pyra leaned her head against his shoulder and they looked off into the distance.

"Thinking about it all again, Rex?"

"What gave it away?"

She giggled, no doubt having had the same thoughts as him all day.

"I picked up a few letters for us in town. One from Zeke and one from Morag."

Rex could not fight the anticipation, he would've sprung to his feet if Pyra wasn't still on his shoulder.

"That's fantastic! I'm always looking forward to hearing from them again. It's been a while since Morag sent us something."

Pyra nodded.

"But y'know. Those two are still the busiest out of all of us…"

Rex sighed. After arriving on New Elysium, a lot had to be done to accommodate and transition all the peoples of the Titans to their new lives. Those in power were unbelievably busy for the first year. As for Rex. He decided to do as Addam once did and founded a village, a new home for his aunt and the people of the Leftherian town that raised and cared for him.

"Hey! You two!"

Jumping at the voice, the two stood as Mythra approached with a plate in hand.

"I've done it this time! For good! Here!"

Pushing the plate towards them she waited. Rex and Pyra exchanged a look. The two years have changed a lot about all of them...but Mythra's cooking…

"Come on. It's like you both said, even a 1% improvement is an improvement but I guarantee you this'll be 10% better than the last one. Guarantee!"

Rex sighed and took one of the onigiri Mythra prepared into his hands. Pyra insisted that Mythra stick to simple dishes but even then she somehow finds a way. Every time.

Once Pyra had hers, Mythra took the last and they all bit down in unison. Mythra of course was proud. Pyra tilted her head, unsure what she was tasting and Rex…

"This is...so...good."

With quite the obvious hesitation, he put the rest in his mouth. Best to get it over with.

"Mythra...what did you put in it?"

"Wait till you get back to the house and see!"

Hands on her hips, Mythra wore a proud grin as she always did. Rex sighed, part of him would rather not know what combination of things he just swallowed.

Rex and Pyra returned to the ground with Mythra at Rex's other side. All watching the horizon together.

"Think I'll improve even more in another two years?"

Mythra asked, to which Pyra and Rex nodded, the latter speaking.

"Of course! The more you try, the better you get. It's undeniable."

Mythra rolled her eyes, smile still evident on her face.

"Whatever you say, Rex."

A comfortable silence fell over the trio. Memories of their journey to find Elysium, to meet the Architect flooded their minds. Memories of Vandham, Haze, Amalthus, Jin, Malos and the rest of Torna soon followed.

Rex let out a long sigh as he lay back in the grass, looking up at the tree. Various emotions flashing in his eyes.

"Are you still satisfied with how everything turned out? Rex?"

Looking to Pyra he shrugged.

"I wish some things could've gone different...a lot of things really. But I also knew that...there was nothing more I could do...it's a bit of a conundrum."

He chuckled as Pyra and Mythra joined him on the grass and looking up at the tree. This hill not too far from their home was idyllic and meant more to the three of them than anything else. It was their haven within a haven.

"Despite everything...I'm glad we went through it. Because we can be happy now. Fulfilled."

Pyra smiled.

"Without it. We wouldn't be here. Together."

Looking to her, Rex knew it was the truth. Mythra yawned.

"Yep. Through all the fights, all the butt kicking we did and all the times we were up against the wall...having this. It's not bad."

Rex and Pyra laughed at that, Mythra keeping a serene smile and expression before leaning closer to Rex and closing her eyes.

"...we should probably go get something more...substantial to eat."

Pyra commented after a while. The other two let out affirmative grunts yet none of them moved for a few more minutes. Enjoying the serenity.

Once Rex's stomach started growling however, it was time to go. The three walked off, hand in hand in hand. Smiling, laughing and planning for the next time they could reunite with everyone who helped bring all of this into being.

Life was peaceful on New Elysium.

It was perfect.


End file.
